


Six or Sixteen

by widgenstain



Series: Everybody Gets To Be The Emperor [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Attempt at Humor, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Harems, Implied Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Charles, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violent Thoughts, me trying to english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Erik took a deep breath. It didn’t help much since the air in the large bedroom was thick with pheromones and the heavy scent of sex, but the red haze clouding any form of rational thought lifted a tiny bit and he remembered that the omega spread out before him was Charles. His Charles, naked, bruised and choking on a cock shoved down his throat."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> Sorry love, nothing new. Well, I reworked it a little and I hope the clunky bits are smoother now. All my love and a Happy HAPPY birthday to you! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~To the people wondering: no, the title is not a reference to Earth-616.~~

Erik took a deep breath. It didn’t help much since the air in the large bedroom was thick with pheromones and the heavy scent of sex, but the red haze clouding any form of rational thought lifted a tiny bit and he remembered that the omega spread out before him was Charles. His Charles, naked, bruised and choking on a cock shoved down his throat.

Erik reached for the pale calf and traced his fingers over the soft hair while another alpha ( _Logan…_ ) fucked the upturned face and tore at Charles like he was a toy and not a breathing, flushed, panting, fertile, oh so fertile omega…

Erik groaned as he tipped apart the closed knees and revealed Charles’ sex: swollen to the same rich red of his lips and smeared with his own slick all over. Erik fisted his straining cock with a moan but the rough glide of his fingers was a cheap imitation of what waited for him. Up, up! He pushed back the thick thighs and bent the panting omega almost in half.

Charles whinged when Logan pulled out completely. His bleary eyes hazily searched for something in Erik’s direction before Logan pulled him back by the hair and thrust right back in. Erik couldn’t suppress the flare of hot, possessive anger. As if it could quell it, he bit the white, soft skin of the inside of Charles’ thighs, eliciting a pained, muffled warble from the omega. But the red outline of his teeth was only one of many marks left on Charles’ body and Erik’s hindbrain quickly got distracted by the sight of the loose, wet hole right in front of his face. Usually so small and clenched tight it now was open, fucked wide by his fingers and about to be stretched even further…

This close the musky smell was too strong; intoxicating and he couldn’t keep his tongue from diving in. Erik savoured the salty, irresistible taste of an omega in heat that flooded his senses and wished to stay in here forever. But his prize jiggled and jerked and was almost pulled away from him, so Erik growled, low and deep to make it stop.

Logan’s answer brimmed with barely contained aggression and Charles futilely tried to close his thighs around Erik’s head, to keep him where he was needed. But Erik pulled up - as difficult as it was - and stared at Logan who had stilled too, eyes fixed on Erik. For a few tense seconds no one moved. Then Charles gave a pitiful whine and rolled his narrow hips and whatever had remained of Erik’s composure flew right out of the window. He grabbed his omega by the waist and dragged him away from Logan. The other alpha shouted, balled up his fist and looked like he was about to strike. Erik snarled, bared his teeth and was just as ready to fight. He could tear the flesh from Logan’s bones! He would crush him like a bug and take his omega on top of his mangled body…

But then Charles whined louder while he tried to climb to his knees with uncoordinated limbs and the boiling fury dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

This, this was what was important. Erik acted faster than he could think.

He threw Charles up the bed where he rolled on his stomach, the round, soft globes of his ass raised and ready for the taking. Erik was on him in the fraction of second. Logan’s angry, wordless protest didn’t even register on his radar. With large, greedy hands he parted the white flesh, shoved down the shoulders to better arch Charles’ back, and sank into the tight fluttering heat in one long, steady push. The omega yowled and if there’d been a single voice of reason left in Erik it would have told him to be gentle, to go slow, but like this he drew back and plunged right back in, drilling himself into the soft, giving body.

Somewhere behind him Logan grunted and Erik felt him closing in while he lifted a leg over Charles’ hips to push in further, deeper. The wet tip of the other alpha’s cock nudged at Erik’s opening and with an arm slung around Erik’s bloodied chest, Logan rammed in. It hurt, even though Erik’s body was used to this but nothing, NOTHING, could distract Erik from the triumph carousing through him.

He went in first. He won.

He grabbed the plump cheeks, sank his nails into them and started fucking the mewling omega in earnest. Charles’ knees gave way under the assault and he slumped forward, dragging Erik with him, who only sank in deeper and buried his face in the crook of Charles’ neck. The scent of musky sweat pervaded the air around him and the deliciously hot clench let his final control slip. He licked and sucked the slick skin while he erratically ground down into Charles' ass, chasing the inevitable, most perfect high. When his knot expanded he screwed himself as deep as he could and came with a low, guttural moan. He shook with his orgasm, the tremors running through the tight, small body below him milking every last drop out of him. Only his instincts kept him from leaning his full weight on the gasping omega while Logan’s continued thrusts hit the good spots inside of him and let his sperm spill even faster into the tight channel.

Breeding, he was breeding him he thought and a happy, lazy smile curled his lips as he felt himself trickling into Charles.

As soon as he’d shrunk enough to disentangle, Logan pushed him aside. Erik growled, too out of it to protest properly but Charles’ high-pitched squeals and the squelching sound of Logan taking his turn brought him back.

Logan had flipped Charles on his back and the rough hands dug into the scratched-red ass as he hauled the omega up and off the bed like he weighed nothing. With only his shoulders touching the linen Charles had no leverage against the pounding thrusts but he still tried to push back. He squeaked when the angle changed and locked his legs around Logan tight. The traces of his first orgasm were spread over his stomach but he hadn’t gone soft, not in this state. His deeply flushed cock bobbed along with the rapid thrusts, weeping new clear fluid on his stomach and Erik felt an all-encompassing need to take it in his mouth. The brine that was so different from his slick but tasted just as good.

Charles moaned when Erik took him in his mouth and sucked him despite the hard pace Logan set. A small strong hand found Erik’s spent balls and squeezed them, sending shivers of pleasure-pain up Erik’s spine. Suddenly it was all too much and at the same time he needed more. Like he was following his command Logan lifted the long calves to his shoulders and put everything he got into the frenzied coupling.

The large bed shook with his efforts, Charles trembled as a whole and Erik dived in to lick the wild cries right out of his open mouth while the small hand still gripped him tight. Logan’s hips began to stutter, unable to move back and forth like they had; his knot fully formed and right before he came with a loud, long and relieved grunt, Charles reached for Erik’s shoulder and bit down hard. Erik screamed. And then the blinding white-out, that wasn’t only his alone, washed over him, setting him brightly aflame before it took him under.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charles had considerable troubles opening his stuck together eyelids.

He was beyond groggy, his scalp burned from where Logan had pulled and torn at him, he was filthy, covered in bruises and bite marks and yeah, his ass was sore and rather upset with him. Also the dried blood that stained the teeth of his parched mouth most likely was Erik’s and he felt truly guilty about that.

But the roiling urge to mate that had driven him mad yesterday had ebbed away and now only was a low simmer of arousal. A good sign, a very good one, he thought as he smiled down his sticky stomach where the next Emperor or Empress and their siblings were most likely already growing.

“Good Morning, Your Majesty! How are you feeling today?”

Anna-Marie approached with a much needed glass of water in hand.

“Like I was hit by a freight waggon but otherwise fine.”

He looked at the completely soiled linen around him and crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Dr McCoy wanted to change them after he checked on you last night but he said you viciously held on to them.”

Charles vaguely remembered snapping at his friend and sighed.

“Don’t worry Your Majesty, he understands, we all have been there.”

Speaking of all:

“How are my Consorts doing?”

“They’re still locked in their quarters, Sir. Mr Howlett, I’m told, didn’t close an eye after the guards brought him back, and has spent the whole night staring holes in the walls. Sir Lehnsherr has woken up an hour ago. He has threatened to tear down the palace ever since, if he doesn’t immediately hear from you in person that you’re alright and unhurt.”

They looked at each other for a second and then started laughing. “Alphas… they always think we break so easily. Remy flagellated himself for a week even if I was the one who nearly killed him.” She grinned. “I still do admire your decision though to take on two of the rutting bastards at the same time. I don’t think I could ever do that.”

Charles smiled self-deprecatingly and ran his fingers through his ruined hair. What choice had he had? He was a modest Emperor and seven of his sixteen husbands and wives were political marriages only. He never, or hardly ever, took them to bed.

As for the rest… they were equally beautiful, smart and prolific. Which was a problem because traditionally the honour of siring the next sovereign fell to the alpha who worked in the best interest of the state and excelled most at court. Neither Erik nor Logan were specifically talented at warfare, diplomacy or foreign politics but they brought their share to the table. Erik had his initiatives to lessen the disparities between the religious confessions and Logan had the well-run orphanages.

They both had very strong points in their favour. Including their magnificently powerful gifts, which would benefit any Emperor who inherited them immensely. It also didn’t help that Charles really liked them both beyond their accomplishments and their numerous and versatile talents in the bedroom.

In fact: he _loved_ them both equally. So when he had made the announcement that he was ready for children and the two idiots had started to aggressively court Charles and endanger each other in the process, he had offered to take them both at the same time and let fate decide who would father the new Emperor. With an all overriding telepathic command implanted in their heads that screamed ‘DO NOT KILL EACH OTHER’, they had agreed.

So now the question remained who had succeeded last night? Charles wouldn’t mind either outcome but the best solution probably would be a mixed litter. A few young from each of them. Charles sat up on the bed and groaned. The thoughts of his future family suddenly were replaced by much more urgent issues.

“The servants are pulling a bath at the moment, Your Majesty. Warm water, not scalding”, she smiled at him with hope and confidence in her eyes “the masseuse is ready and breakfast is waiting there for you as well.”

Charles was about to thank her for her prudence when a loud, blaring telepathic beacon reached his still half-asleep brain:

 _“CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles”_.

Just the way he had taught Erik, although his reach had become impressive recently.

_“Yes, my darling, I am alright. Give me a moment and I’ll be right there with you.”_

_“SorrySorrySorry.”_

_“It’s ok, my love, I’m fine. I just need a bath.”_

_“BathWaterWashYou-Sorry-Babies?”_

Charles groaned again and Anna-Marie started laughing when he let her in on the conversation while she helped him up to his still shaky legs.

“Is that what having children is going to be like?”

She laughed even harder, offered him her sleeved arm and said:

“No, Your Majesty, I can promise you that _that_ is going to be much more complicated.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has a [ Chinese translation ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12866283) by the lovely fromgodwithlove now!


End file.
